1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of aircraft. In particular the present invention is directed to an Electronic Control Unit (ECU) mounting system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The Piper PA-46 Malibu and Mirage aircraft are light aircraft that are powered by a single engine and typically have the capacity for one pilot and five passengers. While these types of planes have good overall performance there is ample room to improve safety, power, cruise speed, rate of climb and adjustments between maintenance intervals.
One manner of accomplishing improvement in performance for light aircraft is to provide the integration of a FADEC (Full Authority Digital Engine Control) engine assembly in order to replace the existing power plant in the aircraft. To provide integration of the engine assembly the existing mount needs to be improved as well as the mounting of the ECUs. Improved safety for the light aircraft may also be achieved through the usage of an improved Electronic Control Unit mounting system via placement of the ECUs in an easily accessible area.
Since FADEC control for light aircraft is a new technology, there is a need in the field for a new ECU mounting system for light aircraft that is able to accommodate easily accessible placement of the ECU units that will also protect them from temperature extremes.